


In A Pumpkin

by PaperFox19



Category: FernGully (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shrinking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Pips visits Zak on Halloween and the two have a little fun.
Relationships: Pips/Zak Young
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	In A Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

In a Pumpkin

Pips visits Zak on Halloween and the two have a little fun.

-x-

Pips left Ferngully to visit Zak, he was amazed at what he saw. People were dressing up as all kinds of things even fairies of all things. He found Zak’s apartment, and saw the blonde was carving a pumpkin.

“Sup Zak!” the fairy said flying through the window.

“Pips what are you doing here?” he finished carving the pumpkin and put away the knife.

“Just thought I’d visit my favorite human, thought maybe we could have some fun.” He said giving him a unique look. “You humans seem to be celebrating some kind of unique holiday.”

“Yeah Halloween, it’s a time where people dress up as different things.” He carried the jack-o-lantern to his door and he placed it outside.

“Like Fairies?” Pips asked, flying after him.

“Yeah.” the human says.

“Why dress up as a fairy when you can be one for real?” Pips said with a smirk, and before Zak could ask what he meant. “To take away from the norm give this human fairy form!” the spell was cast and fairy light touched Zak.

In a flash Zak was changed. His clothing fell to the ground, and Zak was now a naked fairy, his ears were pointy and he had wings. His long and uncut cock hung between his legs. Pips whistled and flew up to him, he discarded his own clothe and his own manhood stood proud.

He came up to Zak and cupped his balls. “Oh Pips!” the human turned fairy moaned. His cock grew hard, and once he was fully erect Pips lined up his length. He rubbed their manhoods together, Zak felt a a twinge of joy that his manhood was bigger than the red heads. Their moans grew louder as they frotted against each other, surprisingly Pips was completely hairless down there, and the feel of Zak’s pubs against his bare and sensitive skin had the fairy moaning with joy.

“Shit let’s take this someplace more private.” He says as he heard the sound of kids coming this way.

The two zipped and entered the pumpkin, their fairy glow making it look like there was a light inside. Zak made a move and pulled Pips close, kissing him as he resumed their frotting. Their members began to leak pre, coating each other in their essence. It made the rubbing much easier.

Their tongues met, and danced together as their manhoods did. Little did Pips know since meeting the red headed fairy, Zak looked up some info on gay sex. ‘Get ready Pips your ass is mine!’ he broke the kiss and began moving down the male’s body.

He licked the fairy’s neck, placing love bites along the way. He nipped and sucked and had Pips bucking with pleasure. “Ah Zak ohh!” he groaned, his hard cock rubbed along Zak’s abs.

Zak licked his the red head’s nipple, swirling his tongue around the erect bud. His hand came up to rub the other one. “Ohhh yes fuck!” he lost it and came shooting his seed all over Zak’s body.

“Hehe cumming from just having your nipples played with, such a naughty fairy!” he pinched Pips’ nipples making the red head moan, and his cock pulse and stay happy and hard. Zak collected his seed and used it to pump his length and coat himself. “Now for my fun.” He says and goes down to raise his hips.

He spreads the boy’s cheeks exposing his tight pucker. “Here we go!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!” Pips screamed as the blonde thrust his tongue deep inside him in one go! His tongue wiggled about, and had the red hood drooling with pleasure. His cock was very happy with the rimming, and began to weep all over his abs.

Once he was wet enough, he pulled his tongue free, and Pips groaned at the loss. He wasn’t left empty for long, as Zak brought his cum slicked cock to his wet hole. He lifted the red head’s legs up over his shoulders. As he pushed in the tight inner walls his foreskin was pulled back, his sensitive head was squeezed by his tight heat and he moaned.

His length buried deep into Pips’ ass, every inch had them both moaning in pleasure. Their bodies were glowing from the joy. He thrust deep into the man’s ass, he held the man’s ankles and began thrusting into him with great speed.

Pips howled Zak’s name, every thrust brushed his sweet spot and had the fairy seeing stars. It wasn’t long till he came, his seed shot far splashing all over the male’s face and body. His clenching heat squeezed Zak and pulled him over the edge. “Pips!” he moaned as he came flooding the tight channel.

The two collapse and are breathing heavily. Still he felt the former human move, and before he realized it Pips was flipped onto his hands and knees. “Zak?”

“Oh don’t think this is over fairy boy.” His cock pulsed inside him. Zak took hold on his hips, and started going to town, pounding away at Pips hole.

“Ah Zak fuck fuck fuck!” They went on like that all night long, their hips meeting again and again in a wet slap. Their moans echoed within the pumpkin and all the passersby never noticed just seeing a glowing jack-o-lantern.

When it was finally over, the two males lay naked and covered in cum and sweat. They were flushed and panting, and the blonde looked over to pips. “So you can change me back right?”

“Yep.” Pips waved his hand. “What was done now undo return him to the form is true!”

In a glow, Zak’s realized to late he was still inside the pumpkin. He grew and boom the pumpkin was gone and he was stuck naked on the welcome mat covered in sweat cum and pumpkin juice, with Pips resting against him. That was a surprise, he quickly grabbed Pips and bolted inside.

End

Alternate Ending Form That’s True

Pips tried to turn Zak back to normal. “Return you to the form that’s true!” Zak glowed but when the light faded he was still a fairy.

“What the hell?”

“Wow Crysta was right, you were always meant to be a fairy!” he launched into Zak’s arms and kissed him.

“Well I guess being a fairy won’t be so bad.” Pips smiled and hugged him tight. Maybe it was Pips magic, or just the power of Halloween itself, still Zak couldn’t be happier.

End


End file.
